Conversations de Fanwarriors
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Crack!fic] Sarah Moore de "MagicBook", et Eliane Sadler de "StarBook". Deux OCs populaires, deux fanwarriors appréciées des lecteurs des crack!fics originales. Découvrez un recueil de leurs conversations virtuelles ! [IG: bananakinn]
1. Conversation 1

**Chose promise, chose due. Je vous avais proposé dans MagicBook de jouer sur Instagram pour débloquer les chapitres de cette fanfiction qui nous occupe aujourd'hui, alors je vous honore avec cette première conversation entre mes deux OCs fanwarriors (et c'est aussi parce que je suis dans une humeur de Noël :p)**

* * *

**Conversation n°1**

* * *

**Eliane Sadler :** Alors, cette soirée Trivial Pursuit avec Harmony ?

**Sarah Moore :** Quatre parties dé-men-tielles. Comme d'habitude. On commence vraiment à collectionner nos moments d'anthologie.

**Eliane Sadler :** Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie que tu me fournisses un best-of de cette soirée ? J'ai comme un doute, vous connaissant comme j'ai appris à vous connaître, toutes les deux...

**Sarah Moore :** Un petit morceau du best-of, tout de même ? Tout mini, tout mini riquiqui ?

**Eliane Sadler :** Vu comme c'est si gentiment proposé... Vas-y, je m'accroche...

**Sarah Moore :** Une merguez, featuring le palais du Luxembourg.

**Eliane Sadler :** ... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ?

**Sarah Moore :** C'est à toi de voir :)

**Eliane Sadler :** La question portait sur un barbecue dans les locaux du Sénat ? o.o'

**Sarah Moore :** Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'était une seule et unique question ? ;)

**Eliane Sadler :** La mention "featuring", peut-être ?

**Sarah Moore :** En effet, je me suis peut-être mal exprimée sur ce point... mais je voulais le dire de la façon la plus rapide possible, puisque tu semblais déjà demander à reculons !

**Sarah Moore : **... Et puis, au final, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de la soirée, t'en poses drôlement beaucoup, des questions.

**Eliane Sadler :** Bah, c'était tellement bizarre, aussi, sans contexte...

**Eliane Sadler :** Et encore, la première pensée qui m'est venue face au mot "merguez" n'était pas "barbecue", si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Je me suis rattrapée au moment de te poser la question...

**Eliane Sadler :** Ce qui me fait me rappeler que tu n'en as pas pour autant clarifié le contexte de cette "merguez" ;)

**Sarah Moore :** Rhoo, ça va, c'est Trivial Pursuit, c'est pour les familles, donc le contexte n'est pas franchement dégueulasse.

**Sarah Moore :** C'est ton esprit qui doit être perverti, ma jeune apprentie des ténèbres...

* * *

**Pour débloquer la deuxième conversation, il faudra revenir jouer sur Insta ;) Et surtout rester à l'affût des quiz en stories, parce qu'avec la fin du semestre c'est pas facile d'être régulière quand ça doit être spontané xD**


	2. Conversation 2

**Salut tout le monde, et bonne année 2020 ! :D Pour bien commencer cette nouvelle année, j'ai de nouveau fait jouer mes followers sur Insta, et j'ai donc la joie de débloquer ce deuxième chapitre !**

* * *

**Conversation n°2**

* * *

**Eliane :** Tu vois, y a ce mec, tous les jours, il vient automatiquement s'asseoir à côté de moi dans l'amphi, même quand il y a plein de place ailleurs.

**Eliane :** Après lui avoir fait remarquer poliment plusieurs fois que sa conversation ne m'intéressait pas, mais en voyant qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer de ce que je lui disais, j'ai décidé d'un plan d'attaque.

**Eliane :** J'ai amené deux coussins, un pour chacun, afin qu'on pose nos fesses sur quelque chose de plus confortable que ces bancs de la mort. Toute gentille, je lui en ai proposé un avec un grand sourire innocent.

**Sarah :** En quoi c'est un plan d'attaque, ça ?

**Eliane :** J'y viens.

**Eliane :** En fait, dans le sien, j'avais scotché un petit coussin péteur, à l'intérieur de la housse. Il a pas fait attention, il s'est assis dessus... et il s'est affiché devant l'amphi en train de se remplir.

**Eliane :** Et j'ai explosé de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

**Eliane :** Du coup, il a remballé ses affaires, et il est parti, rouge comme une écrevisse.

**Sarah :** Tu l'as mangé, le respect ?

**Eliane :** C'était le gruyère que j'ai mis sur mes pâtes ce midi.

* * *

**C'était l'astuce de Tatie Eliane contre les relous en amphi :D Pour en avoir d'autres (ou pas forcément, d'ailleurs), je vous laisserai le soin de débloquer le troisième chapitre lors d'une prochaine session de quiz en stories (compte _bananakinn__), qui aura lieu... un jour, très certainement x')**


	3. Conversation 3

**Hello les gens :3 Eh bah, vous savez quoi ? Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas fait jouer mes followers sur des quiz, et cette nouvelle conversation vous est simplement gracieusement offerte ! Yay !**

… **Une petite voix désagréable dans l'oreillette me crie qu'il ne s'agit en fait que d'un bouche-trou pour équilibrer ma semaine de publication.**

**Oui, bon, mais avouez quand même que c'est un bouche-trou qui fait plaisir, non ?**

* * *

**Conversation n°3**

* * *

**Sarah :** Hé miss, tu sais comment faire cuire un hibou ?

**Eliane :** Euh... non o.o'

**Sarah :** Tu le mets dans l'eau et y bout.

**Eliane :** ...

**Eliane :** J'ai envie de pleurer devant une blague d'un tel niveau au ras des pâquerettes.

* * *

**En fait, c'était un bouche-trou pathétique. Oups. Désolée. Pour la peine, vous en aurez un nouveau dès vendredi prochain ;)**


	4. Conversation 4

**Promis, cette fois-ci, c'est du consistant ;)**

* * *

**Conversation n°4**

* * *

**Sarah :** Franchement, mistinguette, tu vas finir par manquer la soirée du siècle si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu d'arriver.

**Eliane :** Maudit soit ce train en panne au beau milieu de nulle part !

**Eliane :** Demande à Lizzie de me laisser quelques bouteilles, tout de même, et pas que des cadavres, s'il te plaît.

**Sarah :** Ah, ça, ça dépend surtout d'Harmony. Tu verrais combien de verres elle s'est déjà sifflés... pfiou, j'ai arrêté de tenir le compte.

**Sarah :** Mais bon, c'est peut-être aussi parce que je commence à ne plus être bien nette moi non plus... * emoji bière *

**Eliane :** * emoji des deux bières qui trinquent *

**Sarah :** MAINTENANT, VOTRE RESPONSABILITÉ, C'EST D'ALLER PARTOUT EN FRANCE, POUR LE PORTER, POUR GAGNER.

**Eliane :** Hein ?

**Sarah :** CE QUE JE VEUX, C'EST QUE VOUS, PARTOUT, VOUS ALLIEZ LE FAIRE GAGNER.

**Sarah :** PARCE QUE C'EST NOTRE ROGEEEEEEER !

**Eliane :** ...

**Eliane :** Une Sarah bourrée donne des détournements de discours d'Emmanuel Macron. D'accord. C'est noté.

**Eliane :** Ne la faites plus jamais boire.

**Sarah :** À qui tu penses parler, comme ça ?

**Eliane :** Je casse le quatrième mur, très chère.

**Sarah :** ...

**Sarah :** Flemme de chercher à décrypter...

**Sarah :** Du moment que tu as les moyens de payer la réparation des dégâts...

**Eliane :** T'inquiètes * emoji bisou *

**Eliane :** Je sais ce que je fais, MOI.

* * *

**Eliane is the new Deadpool ;)**


	5. Conversation 5

**Comment ça va ici ? ;)**

**Ouaip, cette fic a été passée dans la catégorie Misc, en tant que X-over plus précisément, car après tout, Sarah n'appartient pas vraiment à HP ni Eliane à SW x')**

* * *

**Conversation n°5**

* * *

**Eliane :** Comme on est bien, en vacances sous les tropiques ;)

**Sarah :** OMG j'adore ta nouvelle photo de profil Facebook, t'es sublime avec ce joli bronzage, tu respires les vacances à travers l'écran juste en te regardant poser comme une star sur la plage !

**Eliane :** Aaaaah, non mais arrête tout de suite de me faire des compliments, je ne vais plus pouvoir passer les portes, après ! ;)

**Eliane :** Ou, pire, je vais couler dès que je mettrais les pieds dans l'eau. (Pour rester dans le thème :p)

* * *

**C'est vrai qu'à la base, je n'avais prévu qu'une seule conv... mais finalement, je suis d'humeur généreuse, une seconde arrive immédiatement :D**


	6. Conversation 6

**Hé hé :)**

* * *

**Conversation n°6**

* * *

**Sarah :** Je viens encore une fois de marathoner la trilogie "Captain America", et...

**Sarah :** OH MY BANANA.

**Sarah :** LES FESSES DE CAPTAIN AMERICA.

**Sarah :** Limite je vais créer une religion où elles seront les stars incontestées.

**Eliane :** Tu m'as l'air d'avoir un léger problème avec la création de religions. Tu en as déjà combien sur ton CV ?

**Eliane :** Je cherches un boulot, tu m'embauches ?

**Sarah :** Le magistral fessier de Captain America mérite à lui tout seul qu'on le proclame dieu. x)

**Sarah :** Si tu es prête à devenir "prêtresse du cul de Captain America", pas de soucis, je t'embauche xD

**Eliane :** Tout ça m'a l'air d'être un job intéressant... mais y a-t-il des possibilités de diversification, genre "prêtresse du bras de Bucky", ou c'est figé ?

**Sarah :** Ah, pour vénérer le bras de Bucky, faut créer une autre religion, miss, la mienne étant centrée sur Sa Sainteté le Fessier de Captain America.

* * *

**Petite précision, avant de vous laisser de nouveau en plan pour une durée indéterminée (oups) : ce petit texte a été écrit avant que notre cher Scott Lang proclame, dans _Endgame_, que le nom canonique était plutôt « America's Ass », donc « Cul de l'Amérique » xD**


End file.
